ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Primus (Episode)
Primus is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot On Vilgaxia, Vilgax is unsatisfied with the applause of his people and then remembers the secret of the Omnitrix that Zs'Skayr told him: Primus. The team are fighting a red Techadon Robot. Kevin reveals that the Techadons are mass-produced battle robots and the fact that they are not a single being just like the team had previously thought. Lodestar pulls the Techadon Robot apart and the gauntlet starts to escape, but Kevin destroys it. Just as the Techadon is about to be destroyed, Lodestar transforms back into Ben and the Omnitrix says that it must return to Primus. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix keeps saying that it must return to Primus. Ben and Kevin wonder who Primus is. Just then, the Omnitrix teleports Ben to a jungle planet, and Gwen and Kevin jump in just in time. They emerge next to a stream of green lava leading to a volcano. A group of various blue alien wasps drink it and fly to the volcano. The alien wasps, Voliticus Biopsis, attack the group and while Kevin and Gwen fight them, but Ben cannot transform. The Omnitrix scans the Voliticus Biopsis and determines that it has returned to Primus. The Omnitrix disconnects from Ben and the Voliticus Biopsis bring it to the volcano. The team heads to the volcano through the jungle and Ben is concerned that Azmuth is going to be mad at him for losing the Omnitrix. They come across destroyed Voliticus Biopsis with scorch marks that were destroyed recently. Ben is disgusted by the jungle. A creature in the green lava watches the team and Gwen makes a mana bridge over it when the creature grabs Ben and pulls him under. Kevin leaps in and Gwen grabs them both with mana, splashing the lava all over and they enter into a tunnel in the volcano and go inside. The team see Humungousaur and Vilgax fighting and they believe that Humungousaur is Primus. Ben says that he and Vilgax have to be working together and Vilgax defeats Humungousaur and he transforms back into Azmuth, surprising the team. Vilgax throws a rock at Azmuth, who transforms into Rath and catches it. Rath attacks Vilgax and they fight and Gwen and Kevin run out to help Azmuth, telling Ben to stay hidden. Vilgax defeats them easily and takes the Omnitrix from Azmuth (after he is defeated and transforms back from Rath). Vilgax demands that Azmuth tell him how to use the Omnitrix. Azmuth refuses and Vilgax tries to transform, failing. Ben goes to Azmuth. Azmuth tells Ben that the Omnitrix is now Vilgax's and that the team has to leave so as to prevent them from falling into his hands. Vilgax tells Ben to come out or he will kill Gwen and Kevin. Azmuth tells him not to, but Ben doesn't listen and reveals himself. Vilgax chains the four up while he tries to work the Omnitrix. Gwen and Kevin have headbands that prevent them from using their powers and the floor opens, revealing the green lava. Azmuth explains that the lava is actually the Codon Stream, and that Primus is the planet. He created it to contain the Codon Stream, which contains the DNA of every sentient species in the universe, collected by the Voliticus Biopsis. The Omnitrix wirelessly connects to Primus and accesses its DNA. When Vilgax arrived, Primus summoned Azmuth and the Omnitrix. Vilgax overhears and threatens to destroy Primus if he isn't told how to use the Omnitrix. Ben volunteers to tell him and, despite Azmuth's protests, transforms Vilgax into Goop. Ben takes Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector and deactivates it, immobilizing him. He then takes the Omnitrix back, which transforms Goop back into Vilgax, and puts it on. Vilgax attacks Ben and Ben transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt and Vilgax fight and Cannonbolt knocks Vilgax into the Codon Stream, narrowly avoiding falling in himself and Cannonbolt transforms back into Ben. Azmuth says that Vilgax is not defeated and he emerges, having grown to an enormous size. Ben transforms into Way Big. Way Big and Vilgax battle in the Codon Stream and Way Big throws Vilgax into space. Later, Azmuth tells Ben that Vilgax will return to normal soon and he reluctantly allows Ben to leave with the Omnitrix. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and the team learn about Primus and that the Omnitrix is a wireless device that is connected to it. *Azmuth and Vilgax used the Omnitrix for the first time on-screen. **However, this is not the first time Azmuth used the Omnitrix chronologically, as he mentions he's "a little out of practice." Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Techadon robot *Zs'Skayr (flashback only) Aliens Used By Ben *Lodestar (off-screen transformation) *Cannonbolt *Way Big By Azmuth *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) *Rath By Vilgax *Goop Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *While here, Humungousaur (Azmuth) and Vilgax are on par in strength, in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Vilgax beats Ben as Humungousaur, even in his giant form. *When Vilgax transforms into Goop, he still talks in his own voice. *When the Omnitrix came off of Ben and went onto Azmuth, Azmuth transformed into Humungousaur, with the same appearance as Ben as Humungousaur, yet when Vilgax put on the Omnitrix and transformed into Goop, he looked a little different than Ben as Goop. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic